


Interlude 1

by Trammel



Series: Daddy Issues [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: "I - I didn't expect to enjoy it so much." Bruce admitted, feeling a rush of shame flow through him.





	Interlude 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to organize this series into longer stories with shorter interludes between them. The next story will be longer, promise!
> 
> This follows immediately on from the first fic.

Tony was asleep by the time Bruce finished putting the cream on his welts to help healing. The engineer was passed out on his stomach, a position which wouldn't be comfortable for long, with the reactor pushing into his chest. But he was so worn out for the moment he didn't seem to notice.

His face was turned toward Bruce, soft, relaxed.

Bruce had Jarvis raise the temperature of the room, as he wanted to wait for the ointment to absorb a bit before pulling the blankets up over Tony. He changed into a pair of sleep pants and sat on the bed next to Tony, drinking some water and making sure he had a bottle for Tony if he woke.

As Bruce predicted, after a few moments, Tony groaned slightly and moved, still asleep, turning on his side facing Bruce. Bruce quickly placed Tony's small pillow against the reactor and Tony's right arm instinctively came up to wrap around it, his left slipping under the pillow.

Bruce couldn't help staring at Tony's face as it went slack again, those ridiculously long lashes against his cheeks. He pulled the blankets up to Tony's shoulders, then sat back against the pillows. He picked up an earbud from his nightstand.

"Jarvis? What do you think?"

The AI answered through the ear bud, so as not to disturb Tony.

"I am satisfied that you took all possible precautions, and from my observation you repeatedly checked for Sir's consent. I would say the experiment was a success."

"I hope so." Bruce couldn't help himself; he reached over and lightly stroked Tony's hair. Tony didn't stir.

"How do you feel?"

"I - I didn't expect to enjoy it so much." Bruce admitted, feeling a rush of shame flow through him.

"I believe one of the purposes, if not the main purpose, of the scene was for both of you to enjoy it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know, but-" he still had so much doubt. He'd hurt Tony. And got off on it. And couldn't wait to do it again.

"Dr. Banner, I will always stop you if I ever think you are actually harming him." The veiled threat in JARVIS' voice left no room for doubt about that.

"Thank you, Jarvis. I - thank you. I want you to."

Giving one last glance at Tony, Bruce picked up a book and his glasses from his nightstand. His heart was still pounding; there was no threat of the Other Guy, but he wouldn't be falling asleep right away. And he needed to watch over Tony.

He closed his eyes a moment and just felt the rush of… _everything_ flowing through him. He knew he was going to do this again. It had been hard to see Tony sobbing, but it seemed to have been cathartic, and Tony knew that Bruce would always listen to him. Would always stop if Tony wanted.

He couldn't concentrate on the book as new scenarios floated through his mind. Some of the things he and Tony had talked about, and others they hadn't yet.

Bruce put the book down and looked over at Tony, who was sleeping peacefully, all the worry lines gone from his face for a moment.

 _Ours,_ the voice in the back of Bruce's head growled.

 _Yes,_ Bruce answered back. _He's ours._


End file.
